


Standing on shaky ground

by petrichor_13



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Robin: Son of Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7974319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrichor_13/pseuds/petrichor_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>隨後，Damian緩緩站起，那感覺就像是踩在一座搖晃不已的堡壘之上。<br/>他想起過去仍舊背負著Al Ghul家族的包袱時，偶爾會在夢裡看見自己佇立於王國的城牆邊緣，凝視著腳下的遼闊領土。那是一種飽含著巨大孤獨的引力，在他無暇顧及時不斷膨脹、擴大，直到他察覺自己是隻身一人時，一切都變得太遠，太遠了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ※Damian在一次任務中短暫的喪失視覺能力。  
> ※(New 52) Son of Batman #4 裡有一幕是Damian發現失明的侍從Ravi正用手指輕拂著他的畫作，隨後他露出一個頗為愧疚的表情。這個情節一直讓我印象深刻，也讓我不禁想著如果Damian被短暫剝奪了視覺，對他會帶來什麼的影響。當然，文章主要還是在描寫Dick和Damian的互動。個人的假設是贖罪之年所發生的事情Dick幾乎都不知曉。

Day1

*

踏步聲在蝙蝠洞中空響著，聽起來既無助又震耳欲聾。如果每多踩一下事情就能慢慢扭轉回原來的方向，Dick很樂意不眠不休地跑上三天三夜。然而遺憾的是，這顯然一點幫助也沒有。

當Damian告訴他自己 _看不見任何東西_ 的時候，他幾乎能肯定空氣因此凍結了一秒鐘，由於那股在他五臟六腑內翻攪著的異樣恐懼感。而少年有些從容的態度甚至讓Dick懷疑他才是失去視覺的那一個。

他將蝙蝠洞內的每一吋土地都狠狠踏過一遍，因為他無事可做，就像一隻意外擱淺的珊瑚礁魚類，苟延殘喘等待死亡降臨的那一刻。Dick嘆了口氣，年老的管家就在一旁佇立著，即便沒有出聲或是做出任何動作，臉上擔憂的神色也不比年輕主人的還少。  
也許他應該嘗試一些不那麼浪費體力的辦法。Dick這麼想著。  
他任憑無力的身體摔進那張即使對於現在的他來說依然有些過大的椅子。

 

一切都發生的又快又詭異。

 

早些時候，蝙蝠俠和羅賓在處理碼頭邊的槍枝走私交易時呼叫了夜翼前去支援，負責收受槍枝的接應人聘用了為數不小的傭兵當作守衛，但這對於他們三個人來說不是什麼太難解決的事。而其中一輛運送中的小型貨車吸引了Dick的注意，裡頭只裝了最多二十把的改裝手槍，並且在擊發時沒有子彈射出。Dick原先以為是彈夾變形或槍管內的鏽蝕導致卡彈的部分劣質品，他感到慶幸，因為那一槍準確的擦過了Damian右臉靠近顴骨的位置。卻沒留下什麼痕跡。  
而在他們收拾並成功攔截近九成的貨物後，Dick和Damian先行回到蝙蝠洞，Bruce則在聯繫高登局長後駕駛蝙蝠車回來。

Dick一邊卸下裝備一邊審視著Damian身上的傷口，除了左上臂不太嚴重的瘀青及擦傷外，一切都很好。他冷不防地靠近剛脫下眼罩的少年，把下巴壓在對方如夜空般墨黑的髮絲中，然後嘗試伸手抓住在他眼前不停扭動的手臂，就像他這些日子以來一直重複的那樣。類似於一個從背後突襲的擁抱。  
然而當他的指尖才輕輕擦過對方的手腕，Damian便用一種冷靜中參雜著些許驚慌與困惑的口氣說道

 

「......我看不見。」

Dick在霎那間停住了呼吸。他深知Damian不是愛開玩笑的人，但這幾個字還是過了好幾秒才被他塞進腦袋裡。

「......?」  
他的嘴巴開合著，從口中溢出來的只剩一些難以理解的發聲詞。

「我看不見任何東西，Grayson。」

Damian再度覆述了一遍。口氣比方才更為從容一些，但Dick沒有忽略潛藏在那具身軀下的細小顫動。這幾個音節在他的胸腔上頭猛力拍擊著，像是要把僅存的氧氣全都擠出一般，讓他的胸口一陣發疼。  
他艱難的分開他們之間相連的肌膚，讓少年可以轉過身來。

 

依舊是他熟悉的面容。沒有任何變異之處。

 

少年的的睫毛不停上下搧動，在眼臉處形成的交錯陰影彷彿被月光所勾勒出的繁複枝葉，蔓延進Dick的心頭。較為年長的男子緩緩伸出右手，拂過那片此時此刻不被眼罩所保護著的光裸肌膚，力道輕的像是偶爾會溜進蝙蝠洞中的乾涼氣流。

「.......Dami....你，看不到我嗎...?」Dick很懷疑自己接下來是否還能說出任何完整或是順暢的句子，但他更希望的是眼前的少年在下一秒便會告訴自己被對方擺了一道。

「......恩，看不到。」

Dick再度顫抖的呼吸著，每一次的換氣都帶給他難以言喻的灼熱疼痛。  
他感覺到保持蹲踞狀態的大腿肌肉逐漸變得僵硬，似乎連血液都開始緩慢凝固。

 

猛然地，他發現Damian冰藍色的瞳孔變得比以往淡了一些，方才理應被子彈劃破的肌膚竟然浮現出一道淺藍色，像是葉脈紋路的微小印記。

Dick轉頭奔向洞穴中的控制台，呼叫了蝙蝠俠的名字。

 

*

「那是一種很不尋常的魔法。我沒有辦法施加外力解除它，但是魔法殘存的痕跡並不深，我估計四到五天內就會自行消失。Damian的瞳孔顏色會慢慢恢復正常，當臉上的紋路完全消失後，應該就不會有任何問題了。」  
Bruce將Zatanna的解釋一字一句轉述給Dick，後者這才暫時鬆卸了下來。

他抬頭瞥向Damian，少年看起來有些無精打采，皺起的眉頭彷彿在無聲控訴著什麼。而Dick即使不開口詢問也知道Bruce肯定會禁止Damian的夜巡。讓一個暫時看不見的羅賓在高譚夜空中飛翔跳躍可不是什麼誘人的處理方案。

「你這個星期就待在家裡好好休息吧。」

Damian沒有回應，只是悶哼一聲。  
Bruce挑了挑眉，隨後俯下身來輕輕摸了摸少年的頭髮後才轉身離去。

 

而Dick仍然在蝙蝠洞內來回走動，他在等待少年起身返回大宅。  
他知道Damian不會在這種時刻示弱，所以只是盯著那兩條懸掛在椅子外圍不停前後搖擺的麥色小腿不發一語。

他能感覺到少年的不悅和焦慮正在無止盡的膨脹，形成一根又一根堅硬、鋒利的刺。然而讓Dick最擔心的並非那些逐漸向外伸展的利器會帶給自己、Bruce或是Alfred怎麼樣的傷害，畢竟他們經歷過更糟的。

Dick所擔心的是，那些刺是雙向的，即便Damian總是表現的不在乎，那顆看似驕傲又暴躁的心仍然有可能變得千瘡百孔。他千百萬個不願意目睹這樣的場景。  
而更雪上加霜的一點是Damian現在無法用肉眼來辨別他人的臉部表情或肢體語言，這代表接下來的幾天對方只能依靠語言或肢體接觸來接收旁人對他的關懷之情。這對一個仍舊不習慣被容許愛人與被愛的少年來說，肯定是格外彆扭。

Dick小小嘆了口氣，在Damian因為細微聲響而抬起頭來的瞬間將對方抱了起來。少年像是受到驚嚇般猛然顫抖了一下，而後暴躁的揮舞四肢。

「你找死嗎Grayson!!!快放我下來!」

Damian扎實的右拳不偏不倚砸在他的下巴上，隨後是好幾記精準的側踢落在他的腹部。Dick壓抑住想還手的慾望低低沉吟了一聲，改用扛布袋的方式將少年背在肩上，左手緊緊按壓住對方的腳踝。Damian仍然不安分的大力蠕動著，有好幾次差點就從他身上摔了下去，歷經一番艱辛又顛頗的路程，Dick總算順利把少年安置在鬆軟的床上。  
他很想給說點什麼，即便他明白那些安慰聽在少年耳裡大概是既刺耳又煩人，更不用說能起什麼實質作用。

 

「......很快就會好的。」  
最終Dick只擠出這幾個字，像是某種喃喃自語，輕輕落在少年房中的畫布上。

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Day2

*  
Damian幾乎徹夜未眠。

他睡不著，因為 **這種感覺** 著實讓他感到不快與無奈。

他曾經做過不少嚴苛的訓練，能在雙眼被蒙蔽的狀態下擊敗敵人當然包括在內。但他並沒有處在黑暗中那麼久，況且現在的他還受到整棟大宅的保護，既沒有被追殺，也沒有任何傷口在隱隱作痛，只是單純的躺在床上，感受意識逐漸消融於黑暗與靜默之中。他的其他感官像是被過度放大一般，這讓Damian難以忽視房間內任何一丁點聲響或是從窗外低低滑進的氣流。  
還有Titus富有規律的鼾聲。

他知道天亮了，因為那股陽光的味道已經悄悄竄進他的房間內，而他的身體並沒有因為整夜的清醒而感到疲倦，雖然他仍然在下床時因為踩到掉落的畫筆而跌了一跤。  
該死，希望Pennyworth和Grayson沒有聽見那聲巨響。他默默的想。

 

Titus被方才的震動嚇醒，開始在他身旁打轉。Damian微微俯下身，將滾動中的畫筆拾起，指尖傳來的觸感告訴他上頭還有些許已經乾涸的顏料。他緩緩走向記憶中擺放畫布的架子，同時舉起左右手在空中揮舞，確保能在撞上任何東西前停下來。幸好他的房間並沒有堆放太多雜物，甚至可以稱得上整齊，不一會兒Damian便觸碰到了那塊熟悉的白色畫布。  
他用指尖及手掌輕輕拂過因為顏料厚度而顯得凹凸不平的表面，很輕易的分辨出方才劃過的區塊究竟是天空，山野，或者是樹木、河流。當然了，這張畫他是前天才開始動工的，所有細節都還烙印在他的腦海中並不奇怪，但單靠觸覺來辨別圖像的行為還是讓Damian的心底浮現一股異樣感。

或者說，似曾相似。 

他甩了甩頭，在盥洗完畢後便帶著Titus下樓。

 

*  
「Dami...真的不用我幫你嗎?」Dick輕聲說道

「......不用。」少年幾乎是咬牙切齒的回答，一邊拿著叉子繼續在餐桌上戳來戳去，並且開始懷疑Pennyworth是不是故意準備了水煮蛋當作早餐。

「Master Damian，適時接受他人幫助也是人生中相當重要的課題呢。」Alfred停下手邊的工作，轉過頭來出聲提醒。前者確實是刻意準備了較難叉起的食物，希望能從日常生活中的小事開始，讓Damian嘗試多依賴他人一些。但效果並不如老管家的預期。

名字的主人在此時愣了一下，猛然放下刀叉後淡淡的開口說道「......我吃飽了。」便起身離去。

而少年在起身之際，當然沒有看見剩下三人擔憂中又帶點複雜的神色。

 

*  
正午時刻一到，Damian便像顆刺蝟般在蝙蝠洞和韋恩大宅中橫衝直撞。少年和父親的關係似乎開始以緩慢的速度倒退著，只因Bruce嚴格執行了門禁。Dick了解這是Bruce作為一位父親對兒子所表達出的關愛，然而此時此刻的Damian無法用肉眼捕捉到Bruce臉上閃過的任何神情。

這顯然不是什麼好的開始。

Damian先是在庭院裡對著Alfred前不久才修剪過的造景大肆破壞，就像少年剛來到韋恩大宅時那樣，隨後是蝙蝠洞。即便短暫失去視覺，Damian還是記得所有裝置及設備的位置，這讓Dick很是佩服。而Damian原先計劃既然不能出去夜巡，在蝙蝠洞追查那批帶有魔法的槍枝也是消磨時間的好辦法，但當少年因為速度過快不小心從階梯上踩空後，這個念頭也被惱怒所沖散。

Dick看著Damian因為突如其來的憤怒而徒手打壞一部份的控制台，那雙小小的手被刮傷及瘀青佈滿，還有順著指節緩慢滴落的鮮紅血滴，這些全都以詭異的方式在Dick的瞳孔裡蘊染開來。而少年像是不在意似的甩了甩手後便不發一語的離開。

老實說，若是除去偶爾一次的踉蹌及不穩，Damian和平時並沒有什麼太大的不同，可以說是很好的適應了黑暗所帶來的負面影響。如果事先不知情，大概也沒有多少人能察覺其中的真實狀況。

Dick再度嘆了口氣，提著醫藥箱躡手躡腳的來到Damian房外。

 

*  
「Damian，我可以進去嗎?」

「......我晚上會想辦法修好控制台。」少年悶悶地說了一句

「那個阿......其實Alfred已經在處理了。」

「...tt....那你進來幹嘛?」門被輕輕推起，伴隨著一道氣流拂過Damian的耳際，他抬起右手想要抓癢，卻因為拉扯到手上的傷口而皺起眉頭。

「需要稍微包紮一下吧，你的手。」

「......我還沒說你可以進來，Grayson。」Damian像隻地盤被侵犯的小貓，雌牙裂嘴的面向入侵者。但沒過多久後便知道這不過是無謂的掙扎，索性洩氣的向後倒在枕頭上，任憑Dick緩慢侵蝕掉他所架設的圍欄。

 _打從昨天告訴Grayson自己看不見之後，那傢伙的不安幾乎是隔著空氣纏繞在我四周，還有那股死黏在自己身上的視線，即便想要忽略都沒辦法。_  
Damian如此想著，卻又對於現況感到某種程度的滿足。

老實說，他從來就沒有習慣被其他人包容、愛護的感覺，父親大概是個例外，而Grayson或許亦然。

Damian老實的把手掌伸了出去，一雙大手隨即輕輕覆蓋上來，熱度從手腕表面一步步擴散，像暖爐般熱烘烘的。而較為年長的男子倒是沒有一如既往的碎碎念，只是默默的處理著少年手上的傷口。  
不知道從什麼時候開始，Dick便接下了幫Damian包紮的工作，只要不是嚴重到無法應付，Dick都相當樂意處理，彷彿某種興趣一般。Damian對此並不特別介意。  
他喜歡和Grayson相處的時間。

 

突然之間，一股難以忽視的重量使得床墊下陷了幾公分，少年這才察覺Dick已經替他包紮完畢，整個人就平躺在自己的左側。  
而Damian只是稍微調整了身體的位置，繼續躺在床上，一邊摸著Titus的耳朵。

「你在想什麼?」Dick開口問道，聲音聽起來有些沙啞。

「......一些以前的事。」  


他有些遲疑，然而這並非敷衍的回答。他確實在想著以前的事，關於他的血腥之年，他的贖罪之年。他想著也許昨日會暫時失去視力亦是對於過往贖罪的一部分，對於他還是Damian Al Ghul時的狂妄自大，殘忍苛薄。  
當他終於學會何謂生活，他才真切了解過去的自己有多麼像失去靈魂的行屍走肉。然而他 **無法** 捨棄那個部分，他偶爾還是會在夜深人靜時想起這些，又或者是現在這種特殊情況。  
有些傷痛無法補償，但是寬恕不等於遺忘，就像Maya告訴過他的。  
他並不打算讓自己活在那些魔爪的陰影下，只不過他確實還沒找到所有的出口， _所有小船的出口_ 。

 

「你還好嗎?Damian?」Dick的聲音將他喚回此時此刻的時間軸，他點了點頭，隔了好一會兒才繼續說道

「父親有生氣嗎?因為我打壞了控制台。」

「當然沒有。你要對他有點信心，Bruce可是很寵你的。」Dick勾起嘴角，輕輕捏了捏少年的肩膀。

 

他們仍舊一動也不動，也沒有繼續開口交談，就像兩尊木乃伊一般，但這是Damian從昨天以來感到最為平靜的一刻。  
他不知道自己過了多久才沉沉睡去，但當他的手擦過身旁變得空曠的區域時，上頭的熱度讓他感到一陣溫暖。

 


	3. Chapter 3

Day3

*  
那是Dick所不熟知的地點，而肉眼可見之處皆杳無人煙。

他站在某座小山丘的頂端，腳邊有一叢紫羅蘭和罕見的黃色夾竹桃隨風舞動著。Dick皺了皺眉，他知道自己在作夢，但他無法理解眼前的景象是基於他記憶深處的哪些片段所建構而成。  
他努力眺望遠方，有一大片烏雲正從海灣另一頭逐漸壓近，如白光般轟然而下的閃電也隨之而來。一陣電光石火間，蒼藍的天空轉眼趨向黯淡，彷彿失去所有生機。而原先在別處山頂盤旋的獵鷹突然朝Dick飛來，那雙炯炯有神的純黑瞳孔緊盯著他，Dick試圖移開腳步，卻凍在那道視線中無法動彈。銳利的爪子緊緊勾住他的肩膀，像是要將他帶到某個不知名的遠方。  
就在Dick準備開始掙扎前，整個人便被甩出了虛幻的意象。留下的除了那細微卻鮮明的疼痛感之外，還有短暫懸於地面時，從他耳邊呼嘯而過的陣陣風聲。

 

*  
Dick佇立在廚房的窗戶旁盯著逐漸染上秋意的泛黃枝葉，眼前的景象和他今早的夢境有著強烈的對比。他已經很久沒有過這類平靜又陌生的夢境，像是走入一幅畫中，被不知名的引力劇烈牽引著。

他揉了揉眉間，從冰箱裡拿出一大罐牛奶。  
Alfred在半個小時前出門了。他答應替老管家準備Damian的早餐，雖然事實上除了一碗牛奶麥片外，他只多烤了一片吐司。畢竟在周末早晨炸掉Alfred完美的廚房是個不怎麼明智的舉動。

他捧著自己的麥片有一口沒一口的吃了起來，隨後便聽見Damian下樓的腳步聲。  
少年還穿著睡衣，頭髮凌亂的翹起，像是剛從床上起來。這讓Dick感到有些新奇，因為Damian通常會在梳洗過後才走進大廳的。

而少年接下來的話語更是他始料未及。

 

「我有件事想拜託你。」

 

少年的聲音一如往常，稚氣中包裹著平穩。然而Damian極少有拜託旁人的時候，即便有，通常會是更為驕傲的姿態，更不用說這幾天少年散發出的疏離感所產生的加乘效應。基於這些因素，Dick幾乎愣住了，直到每個單字都確實傳近他耳裡後，他才用有些高亢的聲音答道

「說吧Damian！」

 

少年沉默了好幾十秒，臉上的表情看起來頗為猶豫，甚至還帶有一些不情願，這讓Dick腦中閃過各式各樣的情境假設。他猜想著也許是什麼難以啟齒的事，又或者是對於Damian來說太過彆扭的請求。譬如說想和Bruce一起出門做些親子活動?還是Damian突然想念起Jason和Tim了?

而少年像是掐準時機般嘆了口氣，從口袋裡掏出手機撥放了一段音頻。

 

聲音的主人是女生，聽起來有些怒氣沖沖的，似乎還帶點擔憂的成分。她一邊質問著Damian為何好幾天都拒絕和她視訊聯絡，一邊威脅著再不和自己見面便要想辦法潛進蝙蝠洞裡來找Damian。中間某段有著明顯雜音的字句貌似還提到了Goliath。

 

Dick感到詫異，對於他竟然不認識這個女孩。  
_對於Damian在某個他所不知曉的時點和他人建立起了一段關係。_

他不會說自己了解Damian的所有事，又或者自己是最了解Damian的人，但在這麼多年的相處與磨合之下，他幾乎 _有些自大_ 的認為他是和Damian最為親近的人。他們之間有著某些連Bruce都無法破解的小秘密，有著幾個只有彼此才能意會到的小動作和眼神。  
還有那句屬於他， **只** 屬於他的「We were the best.」

他很少表露出這些東西對他的重要性，也許是下意識的隱藏起來，又或者他在不知不覺中已經走的太遠。但當Dick忽然明瞭到這些東西是如何盤據在他的心頭時，一切似乎都變得不再相同。

 

他無法壓抑強烈的好奇心，有些小心翼翼的問

「這是......?」

「我需要和Ducard碰個面，今天。」Damian無奈的說，看起來有些不悅，但並非真心感到厭煩。

 

Dick挑了挑眉。  
他知道Ducard，而那個男人不可能還活著。Damian曾經越界，在成為羅賓之後意外殺了無名氏，所以Ducard理應死了。Bruce和他提過這件事，他甚至看過那段錄像，即便他從來沒當著Damian的面觸及這段往事。

「Ducard?」

「Maya，Maya Ducard，他的女兒。」

 

噢。  
Ducard有一個女兒。  
哇喔，他還真不知道這個。他們聽上去像是朋友?是在什麼時候認識的?  
他又是怎麼錯過這些的?

 

「Grayson?」  
少年有些焦躁地催促著Dick的回答。

「呃...當然。我是說，我當然可以陪你出門。我會和Alfred報備一聲的。」

Dick覺得喉嚨變得有些乾澀，像是聲嘶力竭後所帶來的不適。他嚥下帶有麥片味道的唾液，有些慶幸Damian此時此刻無法看見自己的神情。

 

*  
他最終還是借用了Bruce某台看起來不那麼引人注目的小轎車。Dick感覺在這種時刻用摩托車載Damian出門似乎有些不恰當。他指的是，Damian和他之間的距離會被擠的一點都不剩，而那些緊貼的肌膚百分之兩百會暴露出他的異常。

幸好從大宅到約定地點沒有花費太久的時間，否則Dick幾乎以為自己會被吸進那不斷發出規律低鳴聲的汽車引擎中。  
他在路旁停好車，帶著Damian穿越人來人往的馬路後直直走進那間不停飄散出糖霜味的蛋糕店。理所當然的，Damian沒有讓Dick在這短短的路途中牽住自己的手，所以當少年因為突起的台階差點再度摔倒前，Dick便伸出雙臂將Damian整個人輕輕托起。

後者的反應可想而知。

「Grayson？！」少年驚呼了一聲，並在落地的瞬間給了Dick一拳，少女的嗓音也在同一時刻落下。

「Damian！」

Maya穿著一身淡黃色的洋裝，從店內角落的某張桌子邊站起，臉上的表情看起來既滿足又欣慰。Damian擺了擺手，在掙脫Dick的雙手後朝向聲音來源走去。

 

Maya用力抱緊了眼前的男孩。

 

「雖然不想承認，但我確實很想念你。」

Damian沒有回應，只是蠕動著自己的身軀迫使Maya鬆開雙臂。

「嘿！你的眼睛怎麼了？這就是你拒絕和我視訊的原因嗎？你應該告訴我的！」

「Tt......然後妳就會每天打電話來煩我。」

「你說話還是一樣不可愛......到底發生了什麼事？難道又和Al Ghul有關嗎？」

「不，只是任務中的小意外罷了。」

「小意外？看不見可不是什麼小意外！」

「......造成我失去視覺的魔法只是暫時的，再過幾天就會恢復正常。」

Maya微微瞇起雙眼，輕輕嘆了口氣，整個人像是稍微放鬆了一點。

「好吧。那麼，你還好嗎？」

「......還可以。」

Damian回答的有些猶豫，但他確實感覺好多了。  
這也許和昨日將心中的不耐和不快一口氣爆發出來有關，又或者是因為那陣餘留的熱度抹去了某部分蠢蠢欲動的煩躁和力不從心。

就在Damian陷入沈思前，Dick突然加入了話題。

「事實上，他昨天把自己搞的一團糟。」

若少年沒有喪失視覺能力，他肯定能看見Dick微微勾起的嘴角。

「閉嘴，Grayson。」Damian皺起眉，有些急躁的揮舞著雙手想讓Dick停止發言。

「嘿！別再揮拳讓你的傷口裂開，我閉嘴就是了。」Dick巧妙的抓住了少年的手腕，成功讓還裹著繃帶的拳頭冷靜下來，並在鬆手前用拇指輕輕擦過昨日受傷的部位。

Maya看著眼前一大一小的互動輕聲笑了出來，隨後向較為年長的男子說道

「那麼，你就是Dick Grayson？」

Dick點了點頭，少女接著說

「Damian肯定沒怎麼和你提過我的事吧？」

「......可以這麼說。事實上，我是在出發前才知道妳的存在。」Dick聳聳肩。

Maya沉默了一會兒，隨後咧嘴露出潔白的牙齒，用有些俏皮的語氣輕聲答道

「但我已經知道你好一陣子了。」

 

*  
「Damian向我提過很多次你的事，譬如說你們的任務。雖然內容都被他簡化了，但不難發現他很喜歡和你搭檔。而且他會在你回到高譚時推掉我們的會面。我承認我有那麼一點忌妒啦，畢竟Damian對我來說就像是弟弟一樣。」

Dick有些窘迫的點點頭，一邊分神留意著少年是否從洗手間回來了。

「放心，這是他二次來這家店，就算看不見應該也不至於在廁所裡滑倒。」  
Maya喝了一口紅茶，繼續說道

「老實說，即便在真正認識Damian之後，我仍然花了一段時間才......把自己從那塊陰影區拖出來。他曾經是我痛恨的人，我以為自己永遠不會對此釋懷。甚至在某次將他從海底救回來時，我都能看見父親的身影和他重疊在一起，像是不斷糾纏著我的鬼魂。那種感覺我實在說不上來。」Maya頓了一下

「然而不可否認的是，他確實改變了。改變總是很困難，我相信你有更為豐富的經驗，但是對於Damian來說，他確實把握住了第二次的機會，甚至也讓我有了第二次機會。即便失去這麼多，他仍舊沒有辜負羅賓所代表的意義。我不確定短暫的失明會不會讓他再度陷於黑暗之中，但如果他真的困住了，別讓他感到孤單，好嗎?」

Dick點點頭。他知道眼前的女孩真的關心Damian，他著實感到開心。  
他緩緩吸了一口氣，誠懇的答道

 

_「我總是會接住他的。」_

 


	4. Chapter 4

*  
即便失去視覺Damian還是可以作畫，雖然無法用肉眼確認線條及色彩讓他感到有些焦躁，但這項休閒活動仍然帶給他平靜。

不論是過去或現在。

以往，當他結束一場殺戮或是掠奪，作畫就像是懸吊著他僅存人性部分的細繩，他能從一筆一毫的擺動之中感受到自己尚未完全脫離軌道，感受到逐漸冷卻的血液中依然有著不那麼殘酷的一角，即便當時的他尚未查覺到自己可以選擇另外一種生活的方式。而在來到高譚，成為羅賓之後，他仍舊仰賴於這份平靜。因為他總是需要一個情緒的抒發口。  
而在他昏暗的房間內除了畫布外也堆積不少素描本，他把它們分別放置在某些難以被察覺的角落，譬如說天花板。當然，他沒有讓任何人翻閱過素描本裡的內容。(如果是調查案件所記錄下來的側寫就另當別論了。)

他選擇保有這一部份的秘密。

過去，他鮮少在作畫上臨摹他人的表情、動作，這大概可以歸咎於他沒有多大的興趣去留意 _人_ 。但習慣總是會改變，也許變得更糟，也許變好。他不太確定。然而這是重拾人性後他對身旁人事物表達關心及在意的方式。他幾乎畫下了每一次的夜巡。父親打鬥的姿態，蝙蝠洞，碼頭邊死寂的角落，燈光下微微閃爍的水窪，從建築物表面掠過的披風倒影，甚至是夜翼接下蝙蝠俠披風的夜晚，以及他成為Grayson的羅賓時，那些栩栩如生的對談。

他無法忽視這些，當一切逐漸膨脹之時。當越來越多的事物及情緒硬生闖入他的生活，他只能把這些發洩在由炭筆所勾勒出的線條中。而帶來影響的主要源頭，扣除父親後，便是現在正悄悄溜進他房間裡的人。

 

「你的腳步聲很惱人。」Damian用有些暴躁的口吻說道，並且微微轉過身來向著噪音來源。

「抱歉，我只是上來看看你在做什麼。噢......」Dick摀著有些腫脹的小腿發出呻吟。今晚夜巡時的罪犯沒有讓他太好過，但Dick猜想這或許和他有些分神的思緒有關。

聽見對方的呻吟，Damian向前邁了一步，像是要查看Dick身上的傷口，卻猛然意識到自己無法這麼做。

「別擔心，只是一點小意外罷了。」

「Tt......你可以坐在椅子上，或者是床上。」

Damian鬆口說道，這讓Dick露出大大的笑容。他把自己安置在床的尾端，這樣便可以清楚看見少年在畫些什麼。他盯著連綿的山丘上下起伏，以及那片蒼藍之中卻隱約帶著雷雨跡象的天空，幾乎和他昨晚最初的夢境景象如出一轍，這勾起了他的好奇心。

「那是Al Ghul島嗎？」Dick問道。

「恩。Al Ghul島的西邊。」

「哇喔，看起來是個很漂亮的地方。」

「如果這點程度就稱的上是漂亮，你的標準未免太低了，Grayson。」

Dick露出笑容。嘗試在腦海中描繪獵鷹飛翔時的姿態，以及那銳利的眼神。

「你想念那個地方嗎?Al Ghul島?就像我有時會想起馬戲團的生活一樣。雖然這個比喻不太合適。」

聞言，Damian愣了一下，整個人顯得有些僵硬，小麥色的手臂懸掛在半空中，水彩因為畫筆的滯留逐漸蘊染開來。  
他以為自己能馬上脫口給出否定的答案，然而他沒有。他為什麼會想念那個使他洗滌在血腥及破壞，為他建立起王國卻又將之摧毀的島嶼?  
這並不合理。他感到一陣矛盾和迷惘。

 

「不。我並不想念。只是那裡曾經有讓我掛念的事物。」

Damian最終這麼回答。他希望Al Ghul島保持不變，保持在他離開前的樣子，沒有任何變動，也沒有塌陷。但這是不可能的。一切都變了，彷彿事物注定脫離他所能觸及的範圍，正如此時此刻的他獨自在黑暗中跌跌撞撞，卻又如此鮮明地感受到畫筆被他緊窜在手裡。他不喜歡這種感覺。  
暮然地，Damian注意到Dick似乎正朝著他的方向移動，小心翼翼的取走了他的畫筆，並伸出手臂攬住自己的腰，將兩人一同拉往床鋪的方向。

 

「......你該睡了，多睡覺才會長高，是吧。」Dick生硬的轉變了話題。出乎意料地，Damian除了反駁著他的身高外並沒有做出其他反抗動作。

他們同時陷進了那張不大不小的床墊，像是在沒有邊界的海洋中下沉，共享著一種尷尬的沉默，但又違和的讓人不可自拔。  
這意外讓Dick想起兩人搭檔的日子，想起他尚未習慣披風重量時的疲倦與窒息感，想起Damian語調中的針鋒相對，而想起這些竟讓他感到些微苦澀卻又懷念不已。他們再也無法回到當時的情景，不論是他抑或是Damian。不長不短的日子裡帶走太多，卻也帶來太多。這樣多愁善感的情緒讓Dick有些哭笑不得。

 

「我可以睡在這裡嗎?」Dick突然開口問道。也許他是因為腳傷而懶的起身，又或者他希望能夠賴在這個空間裡頭，想像自己能將Damian圈在懷裡，圈得更久一些。

「正常來說，不管是你腿斷了，或者是我真的瞎了，你都不該睡在我房間裡。」  
Damian平靜地指出這點。他能從環繞在他腰部之下的手臂感覺到Dick的肌肉因此變得僵硬。

「...你說的對。」

「但你想的話，睡在這裡也無妨。只不過我不保證不會在半夜把你給踢下床。」  
Damian有些惡狠狠的說道，沒等Dick回應便將棉被拉過自己的腹部。

Dick幾乎是不可置信的點點頭，感到有些興奮。也許太過興奮了。他連忙鑽進被子裡，感受全身上下的細胞肆意叫囂著。雖然Damian的床並不大，但要擠下一個成年人和青少年還是綽綽有餘。他能清楚感覺到從Damian身上所散發出來的熱度不時侵蝕著他的意志力，甚至像塊磁鐵無意識的牽引著自己。

 

「......也我們該來點床邊閒談?」

「不要太得意忘形了，Grayson。」

「......那我講幾個初代羅賓的故事給你聽?」

「Tt...你要是講了我會把枕頭塞進你的嘴巴裡。你到底想說什麼?」Damian像是放棄一般轉過身來，眉頭緊皺，臉上滿是不悅。

「Goliath怎麼樣?」

「Goliath怎麼了?」

「你之前都沒向我提過你是怎麼......得到牠的?牠應該不是原本就住在Al Ghul島上的吧?」

「我不知道你的推論能力這麼可悲。Goliath是我在Bialya屠殺了牠的家人之後搶走的...其中一項戰利品，那是血腥之年裡的某個任務，Bialya的王者權杖。為了維護Al Ghul家的榮耀，當時我應該殺了牠，但我沒有。我向Talia解釋地底的火把熄滅後把我困在迷宮之中，多虧Goliath我才能順利離開。但我想，這不是我留下Goliath的真正原因。」

「也許當時你已經對一連串的殺戮感到疲憊了。」

「也許吧，但也只是一時的。」

「至少直至今日，你已經證明你是一個很棒的羅賓，Damian。」

「......不需要嘗試安慰我，我沒打算逃避自己在血腥之年該負的責任。」

「我知道。你得背負著這些走下去，我們都是。」Dick嘆了口氣。

 

他不該挑起這個話題的。他對Damian當時做過的事了解太少，贖罪之年亦是。他錯過了這些，錯過了陪伴他度過的機會。這讓他感覺自己離Damian很 _遠_ 。  
Dick再度嘆了口氣，將放置在Damian腰部下方的手臂收緊，把少年拉進懷抱之中。

這個舉動讓後者悶哼了一聲。

「你在幹嘛，Grayson?我不需要你的抱抱安慰。」Damian悶悶地說。他的臉埋在Dick的胸口，這讓他可以清楚感受到柔軟的棉質布料輕輕刮過他的臉頰。他嘗試拉開兩者間的距離，卻沒什麼幫助。

「你可以當作是我需要抱抱安慰。」Dick用一種不著痕跡的口吻說道。就像這一切再自然不過。

「Tt...」

他們每個人都有著各自的艱困時刻，不論是他、Bruce、Jason、Tim、Barbara，甚至是其他曾經和他有過交集的人，所有人都是。而他是不可能看著Damian隻身陷入黑暗的。

 

「......Al Ghul島的西邊，我曾經將我的兄弟們安置在那。他們是Talia的基因實驗產物，退化的克隆人。我將他們帶到島上，希望給予他們平靜，但最後他們卻都因為保護我而死。」

Damian突然自顧自地說了起來，Dick沒有出聲回應，只是靜靜聽著彼此的心臟在胸腔之中奮力跳動著，像是鐘聲，提醒著他仍舊有時間，仍舊有時間嘗試撫平這些傷痕。

「你有過那種無力感嗎?當過去席捲而來，以某種意想不到的方式，自己卻無能為力。」Damian再度開口，即便知道答案太過明顯，他還是脫口而出。

「當然。當然。」Dick喃喃自語著，輕柔的用手指摩擦著Damian的髮絲。  
他從沒想過Damian會向他吐露這些，也許短暫失去視覺確實讓少年感到更加孤單了。而在這樣包裹著淡淡悲傷的談話中，Dick甚至覺得自己才是被接受的那一個。

 


	5. Chapter 5

Day4

*

「你現在肯定掛著一副很蠢的表情。」

Damian有些慵懶地轉過身，用一種荒謬中帶點縱容的口吻說道。他能感受到Dick微熱的鼻息輕輕撲打在自己頭頂，有點癢，卻意外的舒服。這種感覺對他來說挺新奇的，但他仍舊尚未習慣如此赤裸的被注視。他記得Goliath也曾經向他投射過這樣的視線。那是一種過於純粹，令他感到慌亂和尷尬的視線，彷彿自己就要被穿透過去，甚至是消散成一團煙霧。他始終不明白這其中的含意，因為所有舉動對他來說都代表著什麼，無私的、過於豐沛的情感實在太過遙遠，他無法觸及也未曾體會。母親就不曾這樣看著他，外公亦然。  
Damian用力吞嚥了口水，在一陣平靜的呼吸間隔中轉了回去，猶疑著怎樣的姿勢才能讓自己感到不那麼彆扭。

 

Dick比Damian早些醒過來。他沒有立即起身，甚至是做出大幅度的移動，只是靜靜看著光線爬過少年的睡臉，深怕任何雜音都會驚醒對方。光影在深黑色的髮絲間跳動著，熟睡的臉龐和平時比起來更加稚氣，這觸動了Dick內心某個柔軟的部分，讓他差點發出低沈的嘆息。  
這一切遠比他所想像的還要寧靜多了，像是一顆無聲的爆彈悄悄炸開。

他渴望停留在這樣的時刻。

 

「你不打算起來嗎？」

少年再度開口，蜷曲的軀體晃動了一下，Dick的視線遲遲無法從眼前隆起的背脊移開。他用右手掌在空氣中描摩著難以觸碰的線條，彷彿自己被隔離在另一個空間中。他擁有上百次觀察Damian背影的經驗，不論是他們搭檔的時期，亦或是平常的碰面，Damian總是喜歡走在他的前頭，他也樂於墊後，但他們從未在這麼長的時間內靠的如此接近。Dick猜想著若將此時此刻無限延伸，他是否能順利攀上城牆，踏進戒備森嚴的荒蕪領土之內。

 

*  
最終，他們在房間內多消磨了半個小時才下樓。Dick在沈默逐漸凝結成塊時突然抓起枕頭往Damian臉上塞去，後者大叫了一聲，敏捷的爬起並來往肇事者身上撲過去，突如其來的重量讓Dick有些重心不穩，他隨即攬住少年，讓兩人一起搖搖晃晃的跌下床。Dick大笑了一聲，眼角餘光瞥見因為震動而落地的畫筆逐漸向他滾近。他本想任由畫筆因為阻力停靠在自己腳邊，但他察覺Damian的手正在畫筆附近徘徊著，所以他仍舊拾起筆桿末端，將其遞給還坐在自己身上的少年。Damian愣了一下，發出-tt-的聲響，這讓Dick笑得更開心了。

Alfred對於兩位少爺能夠擁有充足的睡眠表示贊同，Bruce則是在大清早就離開莊園。他們度過一個意外祥和的下午。Dick先是陪著Damian在蝙蝠洞裡練劍，隨後進行了一次非官方的案件調查。Dick原本有些猶豫是否要讓Damian參與其中，畢竟他沒有事先知會Bruce，Damian的視覺也尚未恢復。但正如他所稱呼的，非官方，這項調查基本上只是對部分藥物工廠遺失的貨物流向做簡單追查，和向幾個目擊者詢問案情罷了，並沒有什麼危險性。因此在Damian提議要跟著出門後，Dick便直接答應了。

然而當晚Dick夜巡時，他循著線索獨自潛入高壇市東邊的某棟醫院內部查看，整棟建築物空無一人，彷彿連空氣都在沉睡，更不用說看見任何人影。他急急忙忙搜索著各層樓存放藥物的房間，卻什麼也沒找到，視線範圍內的只有乾淨整齊的試管架和精密儀器擺放在櫥窗內。這和他所預期的大不相同。根據線人的說法，竊走藥品的男子直到兩天前都還頻繁進出這間醫院，有時挾帶著紙箱、面容驚慌，有時行跡詭異，連一名內部同僚都察覺異常。他到底漏掉了什麼?

霎時，Dick感覺有股不濃不淡的忐忑刺進腦中，像針刺破血管，隨後恣意瀰漫。他甩了甩頭，選擇加快腳步回到韋恩大宅。

 

*  
Damian在洗完澡後便和Titus一起爬上了屋頂。他本想回到房間裡畫畫的，但他改變了主意。沁涼的晚風從他的耳廓輕輕擦過，葉片所發出的窸窣聲亦同。他在邊緣處躺了下來，感受整個天空在四周延展，並逐漸和眼中的黑暗交疊。他沒有注意時間過了多久，只是任由思緒不斷沉浮、飄移。

隨後，Damian緩緩站起，那感覺就像是踩在一座搖晃不已的堡壘之上。  
他想起過去仍舊背負著Al Ghul家族的包袱時，偶爾會在夢裡看見自己佇立於王國的城牆邊緣，凝視著腳下的遼闊領土。那是一種飽含著巨大孤獨的引力，在他無暇顧及時不斷膨脹、擴大，直到他察覺自己是隻身一人時，一切都變得太遠，太遠了。  
有時，城牆的磚瓦會在他腳下鬆動，他得在數道裂痕之間奮力奔跑才能抵抗引力將其吞噬。有時，他會在一陣下墜中醒過來。但更多時候，他就這樣墜落了。經過一陣猛烈的撞擊，身體各處傳來的麻痺感迫使他睜開眼，而映入眼簾的總是骨骸，各式各樣的生物骨骸。彷彿伴隨著他、糾纏著他的，總是死亡。這讓此時此刻的Damian感到猶疑，猶疑著他究竟該不該從屋頂跳下，就像過去每個晚上他所做的。從高譚某處一躍而下。

他深知自己沒有在作夢，肌膚裸露處所感受到的冰涼再真實不過。但他依然猶疑著，甚至是害怕。倘若這次的墜落沒有帶他走向另一個結果，一切將會變得如何?

Damian沒有再繼續思考下去。因為他已經聽見了。那道因奔跑而產生的喘息聲，以及他始終無法為之命名的視線。 所以他仍舊邁開步伐，任由那股和孤獨相反的引力牽引著他。

 

*

「你為什麼跳下來?」

「因為這是你最擅長的事，Richard。」

「?」

「在人們墜落時接住他們。」*

 

Dick顫抖了一下，沒有出聲回應，只是把手臂收得更緊。  
他接住了， _他接住了。_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *「在人們墜落時接住他們。」  
> ──這是N52夜翼刊29話裡的台詞，我一直很喜歡，也想著要讓Damian對Dick說說看。


	6. Chapter 6

*  
當晚，Damian沒有多說什麼便再度讓Dick留下。他在爬上床時幾乎是反射性的向邊緣移動，挪出一個位置給對方。他不知道Dick在什麼時候睡著，但當他察覺時，前者只是將身體朝向他，結實的右手從他的頭頂繞過，形成一個有些古怪的拱形，彷彿想將少年攬住，卻又刻意保持了距離一般。Damian不自在的扭了扭身體，視線在微光透進的窗邊和畫架間來回游移，腦海中一邊回放著他們搭檔期間的某次任務。

 

當時他們為了追查一個在墨西哥邊境的非法組織而離開高譚，而火車是最好的交通方式。在夜幕低垂之際，他們溜進一輛看似裝滿乾草、原木，實際上卻在回程時運載偷渡客的破舊火車。磚紅色的車廂外印著幾家他已經忘記名字的公司名稱，一旁還有不少因撞擊或子彈擦過而產生的凹凸痕跡。

起初，他和Dick都保持在清醒狀態，除了盯哨外偶爾甚至會鬥嘴一陣子，但當時間逐漸滲進規律運轉的引擎中，高度戒備的心理狀態和不速之客三不五時的打擾使他們開始產生倦意。Dick提議將盯哨改為輪班制，其中一人休息2到3小時後再交替。而那大概是Damian第一次在如此近的距離下觀察Dick的睡姿。

他不是刻意盯著對方的，但整個車廂內除了堆滿乾草的木箱外就只剩他們兩個，雖然反常，他還是將大部分時間都花在觀察Dick身上。而在那樣緊繃、疲憊的狀態下，眼前男子的睡臉和被窗戶切割成方塊的一小片星空竟讓他感到格外放鬆。他一邊聆聽著嗡嗡不已的低鳴聲，一邊讓乾草和鐵鏽味肆無忌憚的竄進他的鼻腔。在這個距離調查地點還有好一段距離的荒原上，Damian突然覺得如果火車就這樣一直開下去也無妨。宛如沒有盡頭的旅程。隨後他笑了出來，因為自己愚蠢的想法。他向Dick的位置靠近了一點，隨手抓起一小搓乾草往對方頭上撒去，然後再若無其事的緩慢挑起。那大概是幾個月來他做過最莫名其妙的舉動，然而現在回想起來，好像也沒那麼令人費解。

 

Damian輕輕甩了甩頭，訝異於自己對這件事有著如此清晰的記憶。就在他準備繼續探勘記憶深處之際，他赫然發現自己的視覺似乎正在逐漸恢復。

 

先是模糊的光影變化衝擊著他的感官，視野所及一片閃爍，像是從黑暗的深海中向上浮升。接著房間內所有物體的顏色如水波般滾動，彷彿水彩韻染開時的色塊。他用力眨了眨眼，整個世界呈現出被水蒸氣包裹著的景象。相同狀態持續三分鐘後，景物的輪廓才一一浮現。他原先以為恢復過程會更久，也許好幾個小時，或者是一整天。但依目前的情況看來，這個魔法似乎沒有再帶給他更多的困擾了。

他緩慢的上下轉動眼球，希望能盡快適應終於回歸的感官。而即便不用視覺確認，他也知道這個空間從四天前到現在沒有任何改變。除了他身旁熟睡中的那具身軀。  
他試探性的將頭往左傾，那張距離自己十五公分的熟悉臉龐就這樣悄悄走入視線中。他凝視著對方眼角的弧度，眉毛的輪廓，鼻翼的形狀，全都和他記憶中如出一轍。這理當是正常的，但卻讓Damian感到彆扭。彷彿他們的視角交換了一般，自己竟成了投射純粹視線的那一個。

他再度眨了眨眼，伸出右手拇指輕輕擦過對方的嘴角。

 

他從來沒有習慣過這個。  
_這個笑容。_

 

他在鬆開眉頭的同時迅速收回右手，深怕方才的舉動驚動對方。隨後便任由意識沉入深處。

 

 

Day5

 

*  
Damian從浴室走了出來，肩膀上披著洗臉用的毛巾，頭髮肆無忌憚的翹起，嘴角還殘留著很少量的牙膏泡沫。他伸出舌頭舔了舔，讓薄荷味在口腔內散開。Alfred在他的腳邊打轉，毛茸茸的腳掌輕壓在他的腳背。Damian俐落的蹲下身將貓咪托起，把毛巾隨意掛在櫃子上後便直接走向蝙蝠洞。

 

今早，當他再度睜開眼時，Dick已經不見了。他隨手拂過身旁的空位，上頭還殘有一點點餘溫。他猜想Dick大概在繼續調查昨晚的案子，或者是其它他沒有興趣的雜事。老實說，他對於對方沒有順便叫醒他，甚至是等他起床再離開這件事感到些微不滿。

他面露不悅的踏進蝙蝠洞，不出所料看見那張熟悉的面孔。

 

「你應該再多睡一會的。」Dick聽見腳步聲後轉了過來，臉上表情看起來頗為疲憊。

「我的睡眠時間一直很充足。反倒是你，應該叫醒我，而不是一個人跑下來查案。」

「好吧好吧，我的錯。總之，我已經解決完那個藥廠的案子了。」沒有等Damian回應，Dick便自顧自的說了起來。

「那間醫院有個叫作威廉的心臟科醫師，已經連續請假三天，但檔案裡沒有註記任何理由。所以我交叉比對了市區內的監視錄像，發現他在一間離醫院不遠的廢棄工廠裡，當然，遭竊的貨物也在裡頭。你還記得那些是尚未被提取過的毛地黃吧?一般心臟病需要的只有其中兩種複合物，但威廉沒有等到提取完成就偷走整批貨物，怎麼想都覺得其中大有問題。所以我......」

 

「所以你昨天晚上什麼時候又出去的?」Damian突然打斷Dick的長篇大論，皺起眉來盯著對方。

Dick愣了一下，有些尷尬的答道  
「呃......大概是在你睡著的時候。」

「我睡著的時候?」Damian復述了一遍，等待Dick進一步的解釋。後者在此時走近少年，用一種不同於方才的語調開口。

「我被你嚇壞了，Dami，在踏進大宅裡之後依然感到無法止息的不安。所以我躺在床上認真思索著藥廠的案件，想著這也許能幫助我釐清思緒或者是助眠之類的。接下來的事情就和你能想像的差不多，我發現自己漏掉了一些線索，在想通事件經過後，小心翼翼的爬下床，卻還是踩到Titus的尾巴，感謝老天爺牠沒有對著我狂吠。」

 

「......所以你知道我看的見了?」

「差不多。我可是個優秀的警探。我能感覺到那些視線和觸碰的。」Dick露出微笑。事實上，他昨晚花了很大一番功夫才讓身體保持不動，天曉得他當時有多麼想一把抱住Damian

「你說你被嚇壞了又是怎麼回事?」Damian有些困窘的繼續問道。

「你從屋頂上跳了下來，Dami。如果我再晚個一秒，你就會掉下來。」

「Tt，我又不會因此斷了手或斷了腳，韋恩大宅根本就沒多高。」

「我知道。我指的是其他東西。譬如說，這裡的。」Dick將手指指向Damian心臟的位置。極為靠近，卻沒有碰上。

 

少年隨即沉默了下來，任由寂靜恣意膨脹。他低頭看著停在自己胸前的指尖，想起昨晚Dick亦是如此，看似無畏卻又躊躇不前。  
他嘆了口氣，在Dick來不及縮手前扣住對方的手腕，以一種難以掙脫，卻也不至於產生疼痛的力道緊緊握住。

 

「你就是個蠢蛋，Richard。」Damian小聲咕噥著。

他用拇指緩慢擦過那層熟悉的肌膚，熱度在他的掌心間燃燒，像是搖曳中的火苗。隨後他伸出另一隻手跩過Dick那件品味奇特的棉質T-shirt，他可以感覺到炙熱的鼻息正在侵蝕他的眼臉，也能從湛藍色的瞳孔中瞥見自己的倒影。  
他一直都很喜歡Dick身上的藍色。胸前的，背後的，和那雙眼睛裡的。

 

「Damian?」

Dick叫出了他的名字，像是在尋找一個已知的答案。

 

「不論身陷黑暗與否，我都會一直需要你。」  
他嘗試用一種飽含情感的口吻敘述。然而他還尚未習慣愛人與被愛，但他盡力了。

 

Dick在此時幾乎笑了出來。他有點忘了自己是不是在顫抖，當他們的額頭輕輕靠在一起時。

 

「我也是，Damian。我也是。」

他用力將少年拉進懷中，幾近嘆息的答道。  
那些曾經失去的也好，無法抹去的傷痛也好，這次，他肯定不會再放手了。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 寫了好一陣子的文章終於劃下句點。  
> 當初在構思時最想描寫的部分是"明明Damian是較為缺乏愛的(任何形式)，但在相處過程中Dick卻是被接受的那一個"這種感覺。  
> 不過到底有沒有表達出來我自己也不好說XD  
> 總之，還是希望文章有帶給同一條船上的大家一點滿足感///


End file.
